Elevator installations usually comprise an elevator cage, a counterweight, a drive unit, a drive roller and a support element. The support element couples the elevator cage and the counterweight. The support element can be guided in an upper region of the elevator installation over the drive roller. In that case it is usual to let segments of the support element, which lead from the drive roller on the one hand to a suspension at the elevator cage and on the other hand to a suspension at the counterweight, extend almost parallel. For this purpose, depending on the spacing of the suspensions of the support element at the elevator cage and the counterweight a spacer roller can be arranged near the drive roller. A spacing of these two parallel extending segments of the support element is termed support element spacing. Within the scope of modernizations, drive units with respectively associated drive roller and optional spacer roller can be replaced by drive frames on which these functional units are mounted. The drive frames can be so designed that the support element spacing can be varied. It is thus possible to use drive frames of the same form of construction in elevator installations which differ from one another due to different support element spacings. In that case it can be important that in a sufficiently high degree of looping around of the drive roller by the support element is present in order to help ensure adequate traction between drive roller and support element.